(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a micro wire. More particular, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a micro wire, a sensor including the micro wire, and a method for manufacturing the sensor, having improved production efficiency.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, attention to nanotechnology for manufacturing nano-scaled components and devices has increased, and intensive research thereof has been conducted.
Methods for manufacturing nano-scaled components and devices may be classified to a top-down method and a bottom-up method. In the top-down method, unwanted portions are removed from a film or a mass to manufacture nano-scaled components. In the bottom-up method, small blocks are stocked by self assembly to manufacture nano-scaled components.
The bottom-up method may be judged to solve problems of the top-down method, and intensive research thereof has been conducted. The bottom-up method is currently applied to manufacture one-dimensional nano-scaled components such as metal or oxide micro wires, and polymer micro/nano wires. Since the one-dimensional nano-scaled components have excellent electrical, thermal, mechanical, optical characteristics, they may be used for various nano-scaled devices such as electrical devices, optical devices, and chemical/bio sensors.
However, the bottom-up method may be possible only in the research. According to the bottom-up method, a micro wire can be manufactured only when strict conditions are maintained for a long time using expensive equipment. Thus, production efficiency of the micro wire is extremely low. Further, it is difficult to adjust the shape and the location of the micro wire.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.